Cazador Cazado
by Jannideath
Summary: Una relacion esporadica y libre. Sin leyes, sin tapujos, sin compromisos... Una "relacion" ideal para un cazador   ¿Pero... que pasa cuando el cazador se convierte en presa? ¿Que pasa cuando el cazador se enamora? Aqui va la respuesta... Au SasuNaru
1. Cazador Cazado

**Esto definitivamente es una invension mia basada en la vida real... es en serio. Se me ocurrio de la nada y como por arte de magia, asi que antes de que se me vaya la musa (que le esta dando estress muy seguido) mejor la escribo y termino.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Una ****relación esporádica y libre.**

**Sin leyes, sin tapujos, sin compromisos...**

**Una "relación" ideal para un cazador**

**¿Pero... qué pasa cuando el cazador se convierte en presa?**

**¿Qué pasa cuando el cazador se enamora?**

**Aquí va la respuesta... **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Cazador Cazado**

"_Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Naruto y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo, tebayo" *pip* *pip* *pip*_

Colgó con aire derrotado.

Esta era la novena vez que escuchaba ese maldito mensaje de contestadora. Llevaba más de una semana queriendo contactarse con él, pero desde "ese" día, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Una llamada con el lugar y la hora del encuentro. Entrada sin saludos ni mimos insignificantes para ir a la parte interesante: sexo puro y salvaje. Luego, sin "adiós" ni "te veré más tarde", cada uno tomaba rumbos diferentes.

Así era su "relación".

¿Cómo se conocieron? Era una pregunta realmente vaga, porque la realidad es que no se conocían. De él solo sabía el nombre, y de hecho fue gracias al estúpido mensajito del buzón de voz que lo supo. Antes sólo le llamaba por su apodo "Kyubi"; literalmente un zorrito rubio de preciosos ojos azules, sonrisa brillante, piel bronceada y marquitas en las mejillas. Ni de hablar sobre su contextura… era ver una escultura griega...

…Ya estaba teniendo una erección.

Cogió nuevamente el celular y marcó el número que, a pesar de no tenerlo grabado en el directorio, se lo sabía de memoria, incluso cuando era él quien recibía la llamada.

Pero ahora nada de nada.

Mentalmente se culpaba por la indiferencia de su "compañero de cama", es que quien le manda a hablar… si se hubiese aguantado un poco, quizás esperado un par de encuentros más… o una cita a comer…

Pero es que nunca se lo encontraba después de la "sesión" de sexo.

Estos días han sido una tortura. Los problemas familiares, la conducta de su no-novia, los problemas de la empresa, el acoso, el stress… lo único que lograba sacarlo de su estúpida monotonía era ese rubio alegre y soñador.

Nuevamente marcó el sagrado número para cortar antes de que el mensaje se acabara y se recostó en su mullido sillón de cuero italiano. Su cabeza dolía horrores ideando "encuentros casuales" con aquel zorrito. Imaginando los posibles escenarios para embaucarlo, anhelando sus abrazos apaciguadores y dulces, su olor a caramelo y vainilla… su suave piel chocando con su pecho desnudo, sus dorados cabellos meciéndose al compás de las embestidas… gimiendo…

Ni se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba frotando su intenso bulto. Se miró con indiferencia. Ni hablar de duchas heladas, era una semana completa de "castidad".

Tomó con sutileza su miembro, tal y como lo haría Naruto. Suave, lento… pasaría esa lengüita rosada por los costados, con la mirada sonrojada, brillosa… se acomodaría lo suficiente para tocar sus testículos suavemente y avanzar con lentitud sus dedos en la abertura a su entrada… y en el momento de incomodidad introduciría todo su pene en la boca.

No podía evitar gemir con él, como tampoco ahora que frotaba su miembro con rapidez y vigor.

Sentía la mirada azulina con ese deje picaron, lamiendo sus testículos para ver su reacción, susurrándole esas palabras calientes…

"_Dame mas leche, neko"_

Se la regalaría toda si con ello lo obtenía por un par de horas más…

"_Báñame de esperma…"_

Sí… sería tan feliz con un poco más…

"_Sabe tan exquisita"_

Oh! Un pinchazo en su miembro le recordaba el final…

"_Fóllame fuerte…"_

Cuando quisiera… donde quisiera… se lo daría todo, abandonaría todo por él…

"_Párteme en dos, márcame con tu semen…"_

Sus manos se frotaban vertiginosamente, una fricción placentera que le recorría como una corriente eléctrica atravesando su espalda, retorciéndolo. No quedaba mucho. Imaginar a Naruto así, desnudo, con los labios húmedos y el rostro sonrojado… los gemidos, el sonido de la penetración firme y potente…

"_Así un poco más… yo también me corro…"_

– me corro, ¡Naruto!…

"_¡Sharingan!"_

… Ahora observaba la culminación de su orgasmo, sus manos llenas de esa sustancia viscosa y desagradable a la vista pero, cuando escurría por esa boquita…

¡¿Por qué demonios se calentaba tanto?!

No podía evitarlo, no es que lo quisiera tampoco. En la calle alzaba la vista y buscaba a todo aquel que tuviera cabello rubio, luego de conseguirlo, aspiraba el aroma de ellos notando la diferencia de inmediato con su singular blondo, tocaba aquellas pieles con premura extrañando esa suave y cremosa piel, y cerraba los ojos imaginándolo a él.

Desde la primera vez que compartió su noche con Naruto había perdido el interés en todo su alrededor. Había hombres, mujeres, rubios de ojos azules, de cuerpos formados y esculturales, pero ninguno llenó sus expectativas luego de acostarse con él. No había nada con que comparar... es decir, era contrastar la textura de la seda con simples trapos.

¿Que tenía de especial?

Tal vez nada o quizás todo. Su forma de hablar, de susurrar, de mirar, de tocar... se sentía prisionero de su cuerpo, de sus deseos. Naruto podía pedirle que se tirara de un puente y el gustoso lo hubiese hecho... siempre y cuando él estuviera ahí para verlo.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en un estacionamiento. ¿Acaso pensaron que era por medio de esas salas de chateo? ¡ja! Uchiha Sasuke, Casanova empedernido, altivo y orgulloso, prepotente y sensual; el jamás necesitaría de esos medios para cazar a sus presas temporales.

Pero lo cazaron... y fue un zorrito astuto y juguetón.

Tampoco se comenzaron a ver a la primera, ni terminaron acostándose en el momento justo en el que se vieron. No había amor, ni siquiera palabras. Solo se vieron esa noche en el estacionamiento, cada uno esperando a su pareja. Naruto a un joven de cabello rojo y mirada aguamarina, y él a una peli-rosada chillona y coqueta. ¿Coincidencia? Si, su pareja vivía en el mismo piso que el de su novia, vecinos para ser más exactos.

Esa noche su novia se auto-invito a una cena familiar, saliendo cerca de las ocho de la noche para regresar como a las diez luego de que su hermano la despachara por confundir a su novio con una mujer. En el momento en que besaba a Sakura con una frialdad inigualable, vio al mismo rubio de la tarde besar al mismo pelirrojo que le buscaba. La conexión fue inevitable. Esos ojos azules le observaron brillantes, deseosos, con un fulgor casi palpable. Tanto que, él mismo, besaba a su novia con toda esa pasión que ese sujeto le hacía sentir. El rubio ladeó el rostro para saborear los labios del pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del azabache y Sasuke se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ahogando a su pareja en un beso húmedo y necesitado que la enviaba al mejor de los paraísos, sin sospechar siquiera que el joven a su lado ni pensaba en ella.

Ambos despacharon a sus parejas al mismo tiempo. Ambos esperaron que subieran por el ascensor y se retiraran. Ambos intercambiaron sus celulares sin grabar su nombre real y ambos se presentaron con un simple apodo.

"_Kyubi"_

"_Sharingan"_

Ni siquiera un beso de despedida, una palabra de compañía o una fecha probable de encuentro. Sólo miradas, una sonrisa radiante y traviesa, y una semi-sonrisa altiva y maliciosa.

Marcó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y la ansiedad en la boca. Evitaba recordar, o más bien evitaba torturarse. Sabía que había cometido un error... pero ¿Realmente fue un error? ¿Tan mal le sonaba la pregunta? ¿Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad?

"_Hola, amigo o desconocido. Mi nombre es Naruto y esta es una grabación. Si quieres puedes dejar el mensaje y pronto me contactaré contigo, tebayo" _

– Naruto, soy Sasuke – aclaró un poco la voz –, o Sharingan, como tú quieras – cerró los ojos cansado y guardo unos segundos de silencio. – Quiero verte, sé que no... – tomaba el teléfono nervioso y pasaba saliva a cada momento por su garganta – sé que no debí decir... – se exasperó con el silencio. – ¡¿Pero es que qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿No crees que estaríamos mejor así?! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Te juro que lo haré con o sin ti! Pensé que realmente podríamos... – el nudo en su garganta se hacía más sofocante. – que podríamos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos – calló cuando sintió su mano temblar del nerviosismo. – No creí que podrías disgustarte de este modo, hasta pensé que te haría feliz... es decir... cualquier persona quisiera estar en tu lugar...

– _Yo no soy cualquier persona, Teme_ – le contestó una voz por el celular.

Sasuke miraba atónito el aparatito como si le estuviera saliendo humo – ¿Naruto?

– _¿Quien __más, Teme?_ – respondió a lo obvio.

El azabache se molestó – Eres un infantil, Dobe – sonrió de medio lado.

– ¡_¿A quién le dices "Dobe"?!_ – gritó por el auricular.

– No tengo a ningún otro Dobe en la línea, Do-be – repitió con saña, tranquilizando su mano que continuaba en modo de vibrador.

Escuchó un bufido de su contraparte – _En cualquier caso no te hablo para discutir, Sharingan._

– Mi nombre es Sasuke – le recordó dolido.

– _Lo sé pero no es indispensable que lo mencione_ – le oyó suspirar con fuerza – _Sharingan _– mencionó su apodo con un tono serio que no presagiaba nada bueno –, _sería mejor terminar de una vez con esto_ – y ahí estaba...

– No es necesario – contestó con la voz indolente pero angustiada – olvidemos lo que dije, no es forzoso que "terminemos", sólo... – cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenia libre, como queriéndose ocultar de alguien inexistente –… olvida lo que dije, olvidémoslo. "Borrón y cuenta nueva"

– _¿Crees que podría olvidar que me hayas pedido formalizar "nuestra" relación? _– le preguntó con ironía –_ ¿Crees que podría olvidar todas las palabras que dijiste?_

– Sólo fue un arrebato, no sucederá de nuevo…

– _¿Desde __cuándo tienes "arrebatos", tebayo?_

– _Desde que te conozco _– quiso decir.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio –_ De verdad lamento todo esto, sé que se nos fue de las manos y lo siento mucho, pero no me llames más, no me busques y no intentes saber más de mi _– le pidió con su melódica voz.

– ¡No! – gritó sin contenerse – ¡De verdad, no sucederá otra vez! ¡Lo olvidaremos! ¡Yo lo olvidare ¿Sí?! ¡Con el tiempo se me pasará, en serio!

– _Dijiste que me amabas... ¿Entonces no era verdad?_

Encerrado por sus propias palabras ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo y tener a ese rubio que le quitaba el sueño sin anhelar más de él? ¿O afirmarlo y perderlo para el resto de su vida? ¿Qué opción se veía peor?

– Te amo, Naruto – No podía negarlo, no podría hacerlo. No se imaginaba en un escenario donde Naruto estuviese con otro al mismo tiempo – No puedo evitarlo.

– _Entonces será mejor que nos distanciemos, recuerda que tienes a tu novia, a tu familia que espera lo mejor de ti y yo tengo a Gaara, el me quiere mucho y no puedo hacerle más daño _– le recordó en tono de reproche.

– Ni te acordabas de él cuando estabas gimiendo conmigo – le espetó celoso.

– _Sí, lo sé y fue un error que no cometeré más _– se escuchaba incómodo y decidido – _Cuídate Sharingan y espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas _– colgó con rapidez sin escuchar al moreno.

– Ya no me va bien – miró el celular con desprecio y como si fuera el culpable de sus desgracias lo arrojó directo sobre la pared haciéndolo añicos – Ya no voy a estar bien...

**C.C.**

**Cazador Cazado**

**C.C.**

Definitivamente éstos meses han sido los peores de su vida.

Cumplió con su promesa. Con o sin Naruto terminó su compromiso con la peli-rosa, dejó claro su bisexualidad a quien le preguntara y también pregonó que estaba enamorado para que no lo molestaran más.

Lo último fue un error gravísimo porque ahora cada fémina y estúpido se acercaban con la intención de consolarlo.

Había buscado desfogue con otros. Hombre o mujer, lo que primero cayera. De preferencia rubios de ojos claros. En pocas palabras había buscado un sustituto, algo tan deprimente que le hacía sentir la peor escoria de la tierra. Pero ¿Acaso debía mantener un voto de castidad? ¿No era que Naruto iba a volver con su novio y tratarían de ser felices?

Un * crack * se escuchó entre sus manos, había partido en dos el lápiz con el que firmaba los documentos.

Dejo los papeles a un lado y llamó a su reciente secretaria por el comunicador – Ino, ven un momento – la joven se presentó en tres tiempos en la oficina. – Asegura la puerta – le ordeno con simpleza. – Ven aquí y mastúrbame – retiró la silla para que la joven se colocara entre sus piernas y comenzara la felación. La muchacha se acuclilló frente a él y corrió un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba para luego acercar su boca y lamer la punta del dormido miembro – Así no, lame los costados de arriba a abajo y sostén la base con firmeza – la joven, encantada por ser la amante regular del joven empresario, aplicó las atenciones tal cual se las pedía. – No saques toda la lengua, muestra solo la punta – indicó el joven sin conseguir mayor dureza en su erección debido a la manera de "trabajar" de la muchacha.

Observó como la chica acariciaba su miembro y parte de sus testículos. Su cabello era rubio de un tono más claro que los de él, sus ojos eran más claros que esos pedazos de cielo que le embaucaban y su piel también era tan clara como la crema.

Pero no era Naruto.

La joven era bella, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, sutil y bastante eficiente. Le complacía en todo lo que pidiera. Si le pedía dar una vuelta invertida ella lo haría feliz de la vida. Y eso era lo que le cabreaba. La chica no tenía iniciativa.

Tomó el cabello de Ino para moverlo con más fluidez sobre su miembro pero hasta el tacto con esas hebras le era molesto. Naruto tenía un cabello suave y sedoso. Totalmente natural.

– Levántate y sube la falda – mandó secamente. – Baja la ropa interior y ponte frente a mí – retiró parte de sus cabellos negros hacia atrás con gesto cansado.

– Quiere ver mi culito, Sasuke-sama – mencionó Ino con sensualidad pero que al Uchiha le supo mal.

– No hables a menos que te lo pida – exigió con la mirada fiera para luego observar, sin ánimo de placer, el afamado "culito" de su secretaria.

No era feo, de hecho se veía estrecho. Algo blanco y bastante redondo. Mojó sus dedos para adentrarlos y se decepcionó al ver lo fácil que ingresaban. Naruto era bastante estrecho, siempre debía dilatarlo muy bien antes de cada...

¡¿Pero porque coño seguía pensando en ese dobe?! ¡¿Que no le bastaba a su orgullo saberse rechazado?! ¡¡¡Rechazado!!! ¡¿Como pudo rechazarlo a él, a Uchiha Sasuke?! ¡Magnánimo empresario, dueño de un imperio industrial, afamado Casanova! ¡Era un Dios en la cama, por el amor de Kami! ¡Cualquiera querría estar en su lugar!

"_Yo no soy cualquier persona, Teme"_

Y con eso mandó su cordura al diablo.

– Vístete y lárgate – decidió mientras ordenaba su ropa y cerraba el pantalón.

– Pero... Sasuke-sama – quiso rebatir la joven pero el Uchiha la calló.

– Escúchame bien Ino. Vístete y lárgate. Sin comentarios ni nada, habla algo de esto y no tendrás qué llevarte a la boca – amenazó con los ojos destellantes de furia.

– S-sí señor – se arreglo asustada para volver a su puesto.

Cayó sentado sobre su cómodo asiento para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número memorizado e indeseado.

– _¿Ototo?_

– Aniki, necesito un favor...

**C.C.**

**Cazador Cazado**

**C.C.**

Y ahi estaba ahora, frente a un departamento de los suburbios, con un ramo en la mano y la otra a medio alzar.

¿Y por qué? Se preguntaran. Pues la respuesta es simple.

Miedo.

Puro y simple miedo.

Temblaba del nerviosismo a pesar de que sus gestos parecían las de un tipo cabreado. Bajaba la mano, indeciso, para volver a levantarla y quedar en el mismo ángulo que la vez anterior.

¿Miedo a qué?

Al rechazo. A pedirle a alguien apenas conoces que intenten algo más. Evitar caer en la humillación de rogarle porque le deje tomar su adictivo cuerpo. Impedir que sus sentimientos afloren y terminen derrumbando los pocos cimientos que han construido. Miedo de poseerlo y compartirlo, temor por alejarlo y no lograr sustituirlo. Eran tantos los temores que acudían a su mente en descargas eléctricas y nudos de garganta que al final impedían que aquel brazo continuara su trayecto.

– ¿Estarás todo el día allí, tebayo? – preguntó una recordada y cálida voz.

– Naruto...

¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿Pedía una oportunidad? ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si continuaba con Gaara?

¿Realmente tendría un futuro con él?

* * *

_**La segunda parte viene luego, diganme si les parece trillado lo de "enamorarse" de un desconocido... no tan desconocido por que se lo memorizó enteriro... pero el caso es lo mismo.**_

_**Cuidense mucho y la otra parte la subo mañana o el sabado.**_


	2. Cazador de Cazadores

**Punto de Vista de Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo II: Cazador de Cazadores.**

"_Los hombres son realmente tontos, con solo aceptarles un abrazo piensan que la mujer les pertenece"_

La única vez que había escuchado esa frase la tomó como un ejemplo. Gracias a su carisma, a su forma amigable de ser, a sus ojos y sonrisas, conseguía parecer una víctima ante sus presas.

La frase no se aplicaba literalmente a él. Después de todo era un chico, un joven e ingenuo chico de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules, cuerpo de adonis y marcas en las mejillas que semejaban bigotes. Un autentico zorrito. Si quisiera definirse en una frase sería "Depredador Suke"

Si, le iba ser el Seme o ser el Uke. Ambos eran placenteros en el momento, de distinta manera pero placer con todas sus letras. Prefería más al Uke que al Seme, porque la sensación de ser invadido y pertenecer a alguien por meros minutos era incomparable para su ego.

Porque la realidad es que él no le pertenecía a nadie.

Ningún hombre o mujer le proporcionaba aquella sensación de dependencia y anhelo, y eso le frustraba. El sexo con ellos era monótono y bastante corto, no por nada era reconocido por ser un astuto e insaciable zorro. De esos que hacen que sus presas se sirvan solas. Pero aquello cambió cuando conoció a Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara era un hombre joven, trabajador, serio y responsable. Un monumento de hombre de familia.

Nunca se había pronosticado mas allá que simples citas con él. Desde que lo vio sólo en un bar, únicamente tenía en su cabeza tenerlo por unos días, comprobar esa misma seriedad en la cama y como se vería su rostro al gemir.

Hasta que lo obtuvo, y no era lo que buscaba.

Gaara era un hombre prominente, de un miembro de considerable tamaño, con ojos fieros cuando se le provocaba y de suaves manos cuando acariciaba.

Pero era Uke. Le iba ser sumiso y lamentablemente Naruto necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de correr a la par de él. O más bien necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de bajarle las revoluciones y hacerle descansar de vez en cuando.

Y Gaara no era del tipo que le fuera lo nuevo.

A pesar de ello continuó con él. Sus pasados similares le hacían querer estar más tiempo con el peli-rojo, sentir su afecto y compartir su dolor. Había cariño de sobra en esa relación, pero no amor.

Y Gaara necesitaba de mucho amor.

Naruto tenía claro que no podría dárselo. Y lo sabía de antemano porque él jamás había amado. No sentía la necesidad de compartir su vida con otro ni tampoco ese afecto casi enfermizo que demostraban las parejas en un parque.

Para él, el amor era una "dependencia sexual y afectiva"

Por lo mismo, se puso a "amar" a cuanta presa eligiera.

El cazaba a aquellos que tenían pinta de "cazador". Necesitaba con urgencia un tipo que le follara duro y fuese capaz de seguir su ritmo torturante y frenético. Y así pasaron "varios" por las sabanas de un conocido hotel hasta que apareció él.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Jamás le diría que lo conocía de antes, pero la realidad es que llevaba tras la pista de este Casanova desde que conoció a Itachi, el hermano mayor. Gracias a Deidara, primo lejano, supo de los insistentes novias que desfilaban por la casa, de los comentarios calientes de lo buen "amador" que era. Cosa que causaba gracia en Naruto mas no en Deidara que insistía en que, con esos temas y conversaciones, le intentaban quitar a Itachi.

Hubiese querido conocerlo antes, tal vez sin toda esa bola de plastas atrás y sin esos compromisos que se daba, pero ya no había vuelta. Cuando lo vio en el estacionamiento buscando a la vecina de su novio, simplemente quedo prendado de él. Sus ojos negros brillaban como profundos hoyos negros, arrastrándolo a esa sensación anhelada…

Dependencia.

Cuando obtuvo su número estuvo indeciso en llamarlo. Gaara tenía problemas en el trabajo por lo que llegaba regularmente tarde y eso le cabreaba. No es que estuviera celoso, pero los pocos momentos que compartía con su novio solo eran para tomar café y acostarse a dormir. Y la monotonía le aburría.

Por ese motivo, cuando supo que el turno de Gaara se había alargado, simplemente mando un mensaje de texto escribiendo el hotel a las afueras de la ciudad y la hora de la cita.

Llegó media hora antes, para arreglar la habitación a su gusto. En el hotel era cliente regular por lo que siempre obtenía descuentos y promociones, esta era una de ellas. La suite.

Una impresionante habitación rodeada de espejos, mostrando cada partícula de la habitación como si fueran pantallas de televisión. Algunos espejos tenían aumento por lo que muchos detalles serian vistos esa noche.

No quería impresionar al Uchiha, pero tampoco quedar como un muerto de hambre, así que se arreglo con la mejor ropa y refresco la habitación con un incienso suave y relajante.

Llego justo a las ocho. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Naruto solo tuvo que abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a un Uchiha sobrio y altivo. Ninguno hablo. Solo se miraron para luego acercarse al otro a paso lento y rozar sus labios en una caricia extrañamente tierna y agradable. Una manera de decir "has conmigo lo que quieras".

Naruto, al sentir que tenia vía libre para probar todo lo que su mente anhelaba deshizo el contacto y comenzó a desnudarse con un azabache de espectador. Una por una caían las prendas que ocultaban su cuerpo canela y notaba por el rabillo como la mueca de Sasuke cambiaba a una de Cazador. Ese que había buscado.

El Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse dejando que Naruto se complaciera de la vista. Una figura esbelta, con los brazos fuertes y piernas formadas, un abdomen marcado y escultural. _Definitivamente este tipo tiene que ser actor_ – pensaba.

No había caricias, pero sí muchísimos roces. No había palabras de amor, solo frases morbosas y calientes. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, creando una atmósfera caliente y placentera. Naruto se encontraba con los ojos idos mirando el techo al sentir la lengua de Sasuke recorrer con fiereza su entrada. La sentía contraerse, apretando ese blando miembro bucal, para luego apreciar como finas hileras de saliva y semen caían por sus muslos. Sin necesidad de tocar su miembro, o de masturbarle, Sasuke había logrado que alcanzara el orgasmo.

El primero de la noche.

Lo siguiente fue una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesando su espina dorsal al sentir como el azabache le había dado vuelta y penetrado con rudeza. Ambos gemían como posesos, Naruto intentaba mantener el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos pero el ritmo de las embestidas lo cegaba y lo volvían exhausto. Sasuke no se encontraba mejor, había salido por completo de él para acomodarlo igual que a los perritos, con los glúteos bien levantados y la sonrojada entrada escurriendo fluidos. Y lo sabía por los espejos.

Podía ver como la cara de Sasuke demostraba una sonrisa lasciva y le veía por el reflejo.

– Se ve exquisita – comentó con lujuria.

– Cómetela, por hoy es toda tuya – le respondió el rubio con una tierna y cautivadora sonrisa.

El azabache no esperó un segundo más y se posesiono detrás de Naruto en cuclillas para embestir como descarriado la estrecha entrada del rubio. La fricción de ambos cuerpos creaban sonidos tan lujuriosos que los prendían aun mas de lo que estaban. Sasuke observaba el rostro de su pareja frente al espejo y mordía el labio aguantando los espasmos mientras el rubio separaba las piernas, levantándose levemente para profundizar las arremetidas.

– Eres... muy caliente – susurró entre gemidos el Uchiha.

– Lo sé... – respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora – Ahora follame mas fuerte, Sharingan – incentivo para luego lamer sus labios sugestivamente.

Sasuke dejo caer su torso sobre la espalda de Naruto y el frenesí de las embestidas consiguió que liberara su esperma. El rubio también se había corrido pero, como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, no fue suficiente.

Naruto volvió a poner a tono al azabache con un oral digno de la mejor porno. Sasuke, ya demasiado caliente, tomo al rubio de las caderas y las posicionó justo frente a su rostro, dejándolo en un sesenta y nueve donde el oji-azul sostenía sus brazos para controlar el peso. No había quien pudiera controlarlos, un rubio con ganas de mas a cada momento y un moreno en el paraíso por encontrar, al fin, alguien que le diera batalla contra el cansancio.

El Kamasutra se quedo corto de posiciones, pues ambos amantes inventaban formas para sentirse aun mas dentro del otro. Naruto evitaba besarle en los labios pero el Uchiha impulsivamente atrapaba sus cabellos para morder el cuello, escucharlo gritar y atrapar su lengua. Sus instintos no les permitían sentir a su alrededor, solo deseaban calmar sus deseos y desfogarse a gusto con el otro.

Tanto sexo dejó al Uchiha muy cansado y con cinco orgasmos de corrido, pero totalmente despejado y liviano. Y Naruto, con siete bien complacidos, le veía dormir.

– Definitivamente, eres la maquina sexual que tanto había deseado, Sharingan – comentó en susurro evitando despertar al moreno.

Luego de ese encuentro, Naruto no quiso saber mas de Sasuke. La razón fue: la culpa. Gaara le había estado esperando con un cena durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Se sintió de lo peor, pero es que su deseo sexual era demasiado fuerte como para mantener la fidelidad. Gaara era muy bueno, un hombre único que algún día podría llenar su vacío corazón, pero hasta el momento solo un inmenso cariño abarcaba parte de su relación. No lo amaba y no iba hacerlo. Ni a el ni a nadie.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera sesión. Y Naruto no quería verle porque Gaara había estado muy atento esas semanas. Volvió a tener relaciones con su novio pero, si antes era placentero pero monótono, ahora simplemente le costaba un buen trabajo de manos ponerse a tono.

No era que Gaara fuera alguien feo o superficial. Su cuerpo era del color de la crema, pálida pero con una calidez llamativa, sus ojos del color agua-marina, tan únicos y brillantes solo cuando el placer lo marcaba. Su perfil era delicado a pesar de conservar los atributos de todo un hombre, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención de el, era ese hermoso tatuaje en su frente. Mismo que le hacia sentir culpable.

El sexo con Gaara era como estar con una mujer que intenta no sentir nada, o siente vergüenza de hacerlo. Y hablaba de mujer porque Gaara era muy sensible. No gustaba que lo vieran desnudo, tampoco le iban los juegos previos, ni siquiera otra posición que no fuera de misionero. Si Naruto se apartaba para verlo, se detenía dejandole con una insoportable erección.

El peli-rojo sabia que Naruto era todo un zorro. Que gustaba del sexo duro, de las mamadas, del fetiche con las prendas, hasta el sadomasoquismo. También sabia que embaucaba a sus conquistas con una actitud servicial e inocente, prendiendo la vena pedófila de muchos de los que le rodeaban. Con las mujeres era un poco diferente, solo una sonrisa sensual y ya las tenia gimiendo en su cama. Gaara lo sabia pero no decía nada, y Naruto lo entendía porque Gaara tampoco estaba enamorado de el. Apenas comenzaban a descubrir esos sentimientos y por eso mismo respetaban la manera de ser del otro.

El siguiente encuentro fue planeado por el azabache. En el mismo hotel a la misma hora. Naruto se dirigió al mostrador para que le dieran la llave y se llevo la sorpresa de que era la misma habitación que la vez anterior. El rubio sonreía complacido, el fetiche del moreno era observar a sus amantes.

Cuando llego a la habitación el oji-negro estaba sentado en la orilla totalmente desnudo. Naruto no pudo evitar reír por la prisa del Uchiha.

– ¿Tan desesperado estas, Sharingan? – le preguntó con ironía mientras también se desnudaba.

– De ti, bastante – respondió con simpleza dejando a Naruto shockeado. Evito pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que tendría sobre esas sabanas que, al desnudarse por completo, caminó hacia una de las paredes-espejo apoyándose abierto de piernas.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido que me follen parado frente al espejo, tebayo – llevó su mano a los labios en actitud inocente y fingida vergüenza.

La erección de Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Con cautela y un andar de modelo se posiciono detrás de Naruto y acomodó las caderas para entrar en una sola embestida. El rubio sintió un profundo pinchazo en su espalda pero la sensación casi orgásmica abarcó gran parte de sus sentidos. Vio el rostro de Sasuke frente al espejo y con ello comprobó que la misma sensación le embriagaba a él. El moreno mantuvo sus manos firmes en las bronceadas caderas al tiempo que saboreaba el cuello de un sonrojado y sensible rubio que veía todo como buen voyeur.

A pesar de la sincronización, ambos amantes terminaron cansados de la posición, pero el libido estaba tan subido que las piernas apenas las sentían. Sasuke decidió subir el contorneado muslo izquierdo del rubio y que chocara de lleno contra el espejo. De esa manera obtenía una vista esplendida de la forma en que sus testículos golpeaban aquellas torneadas nalgas y como la erección de su amante humedecía el vidrio. Y como si la llama de la morbosidad se prendiera, bajo su mano derecha para friccionar ese miembro que a todas luces se hinchaba de placer.

– V-voy a correrme, Sharingan – avisó el rubio entre gemidos y con sus ojos azules fijos en los pozos negros.

– Es lo que quiero, rubito – lamió el lóbulo con lascivia. – Mancha el espejo, quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras, Kyubi – mordió el cuello con saña mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

Naruto, sin poder controlarse más, estalló frente a su reflejo manchándolo de un espeso y blanco semen. Sasuke, por su parte, al ver tan erótica escena acabó dentro del oji-azul para luego salir con cuidado y ver como su esencia goteaba el piso y recorría esos muslos carnosos.

– Mierda – masculló al sentir una nueva erección.

Otra sesión de sexo que escapaba a la realidad, mojando el suelo y gran parte de las sabanas con sus fluidos y regando cada prenda con la que tropezaban debido a las posiciones que se inventaban, ya sea para sentir al otro como para adentrarse en el contrario. Sasuke experimentaba la dicha de reconocer un cuerpo y desear fervientemente marcarlo para mantenerlo a su lado sin importar las condiciones, mientras que Naruto se regocijaba en cada espasmo que era capaz de entregar al Uchiha. Ambos se compenetraban al máximo, gemían como condenados lamiendo sus cuerpos en éxtasis sin compromiso alguno que no fuera alcanzar el clímax a la par.

Y cuando terminaban, cada uno tomaba sus cosas y se largaban como perfectos desconocidos. Aunque normalmente era Naruto quien se iba primero, dejando al Uchiha en el séptimo sueño.

Naruto siempre se regodeaba de dejar exhaustas a sus victimas, al extremo que no aguantaban mas de dos o tres eyaculaciones para que abandonaran la conciencia dejandole con ganas. Sasuke era el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo, de apaciguarlo y prenderlo como se le diera la gana aunque, luego de dejar satisfecho al rubio, finalizara con el mejor orgasmo de su vida y con la sensación de ser completamente libre. Con esos pensamientos se entregaba a morfeo a sabiendas de que Naruto no iba estar cuando despertara.

Lo sabia pero no decía absolutamente nada. Se suponía que a él no le incomodaba.

Naruto evitaba quedarse con sus amantes porque equivalía a entregar parte de sus sentimientos. El cariño, y el deseo de velar por el sueño del contrario aun cuando uno mismo está agotado, era algo que no conocía propiamente pero que Gaara le había explicado. Y en estos momentos lo estaba sintiendo y eso ya le causaba gran temor.

¿Porque ahora le daba por querer velar el sueño de Sasuke?

No hizo caso a esa extraña sensación de angustia al momento de marchar. Supuso que se trataba de lastima porque no podría quedarse mas tiempo para "disfrutar" de el. Y así se dieron las cosas hasta hace una semana. En un principio los encuentros eran de dos o tres veces al mes, pero de un momento a otro se encontró con que Sasuke le llamaba casi día por medio. Y lo que mas le extraña era el hecho que él lo aceptaba así sin mas. Había momentos en que lo pillaba en el trabajo, o cuando estudiaba. En esas ocasiones él simplemente tomaba sus cosas y se iba o le decía que llegaría puntual pero media hora mas tarde. Las únicas veces en que debía rechazar su oferta era en las noches cuando Gaara estaba en casa. No tenia porque inventar excusas por lo que siempre le enviaba un mensaje de texto.

"No puedo, estoy con él"

Cuando aquello sucedía, el Uchiha le obligaba a ducharse antes de comenzar a tocarlo. Naruto lo encontraba una extravagancia y hubiese seguido con ese pensamiento si el moreno no le hubiese dicho.

"A veces hueles a él"

En ese momento, Naruto supo que la situación se le estaba hiendo de las manos.

El rubio tenia un excelente sentido del olfato, al extremo de detectar el olor a varios metros de distancia como los zorros. Y usaba ese agudo sentido con el Uchiha descubriendo la fragancia de su novia o de cualquier otra persona en la ropa. Naruto no mencionaba palabra al respecto y hasta ahora se pregunta porqué cuando ocurría eso, terminaba sacándole la ropa a jirones.

El no era celoso. Ni tendría porque estarlo.

A las semanas, otra conducta del Uchiha lo volvió a dejar en jaque. Ahora le daba por llamar para preguntar como estaba...

Naruto no era mal educado pero tenia claro que esa ínfima linea de "sexo" y "relación" jamas debía ser traspasada. Ninguno debía hacerlo, por respeto a sus respectivos novios, como también para no crear dependencia mas allá del ámbito sexual.

Pero el mismo la quebrantó al responderle un "Bien, Teme ¿Y tú?".

Ya no había marcha atrás. Debido a los progresos que mantenían en conjunto desde ese momento, ahora se llamarían "amigos con derecho a roce". Por ilógico e irreal que parezca, el que se desahogaba contando sus penurias era el moreno. Naruto le escuchaba con atención dándole mimos o aconsejándole. Algo que le perturbaba, pero a pesar de todo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su ¿amante? Tal vez no debería catalogarlo de ese modo, pero algo dentro de él comenzaba a surgir y por mucho que evitara estar con el Uchiha, sus deseos de verlo podían mas que sus miedos, anhelando aquel contacto que por mas conocido que fuera, no dejaba de ser maravilloso.

Y cada día que pasaba Naruto se daba cuenta de las influencias que mantenía sobre el Uchiha. El hecho de que sonriera más, de que hablara mas fluido, que se sintiera cómodo y que no tuviera temor de decir lo que quería... todas, cosas pequeñas pero fundamentales en una relación. Definitivamente Sasuke se estaba ganando un lugar en el corazón del rubio pero este estaba reacio a aceptarlo.

No fue hasta ese día en que Sasuke se declaró que realmente no pudo controlar la situación.

– Kyubi – mencionó el moreno con la voz apagada debido al sueño. Ya habían concluido por ese día y el Uchiha luchaba por no quedarse dormido y poder terminar de una vez por todas con esa angustia. – ¿Crees que podamos salir sin necesidad de escondernos?

Naruto estaba sorprendido y levemente irritado ¡¿Es que quería arruinarlo?! ¡Si estaban bien así!

– No me siento bien de este modo – comentó respondiendo la pregunta mental del rubio. – Desde hace un tiempo... siento que... me gustaría iniciar algo mas serio... contigo – siguió hablando a pesar de que Naruto le daba la espalda. – ¿Lo has considerado... alguna vez?

– Pensé que la ley de un casanova era jamas querer algo serio con sus presas, tebayo – respondió serio, evitando la mirada oscura. – "Nosotros" – enfatizó la palabra – estamos bien así, tal cual. Sin compromisos ni vínculos raros. El sexo es un pilar. Si no hay amor, no hay necesidad de querer "formalizar" una relación – contestó sonriente, ahora viéndole con gracia.

– ¿Y si yo te dijera que si hay amor? – susurró ante un estupefacto Naruto – ¿Que al menos lo hay de mi parte? – levantó el rostro con la mirada seria pero el corazón desbocado – ¿Que harías, Kyubi?

– Desaparecer – respondió inmediatamente y sin lugar a dudas, bajando de una las ilusiones del Uchiha. – No me gustaría, Sharingan. El sexo contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no quiero nada más, no necesitamos más...

– Pero yo sí necesito más – le cortó con molestia al ver la reticencia de su compañero. – Yo quiero más que tu comprensión, mas que tu amistad. Deseo más que sexo, Kyubi.

– Me follas como condenado por toda una noche y aun así ¿Quieres más? – interrogó sorprendido.

– No me has escuchado, he dicho que quiero más que sólo sexo, no que necesite de más sexo – aclaró para luego levantarse totalmente desnudo y dirigirse hacia el rubio a medio vestir. – Te quiero a ti, a tus sonrisas... tu fidelidad...

– Esas son palabras mayores – sonrió con ironía y volteó el rostro.

Sasuke no se quedó tranquilo por lo que sus manos aferraron con fuerza la cintura de Naruto – ¿Crees que no sé que aún te acuestas con otros o que todavía andas con tu novio? – acercó sus labios hacia él pero Naruto lo evadía. – A él si le aceptas que te bese pero a mi no...

– Él "es" mí novio – recordó con simpleza.

– Y yo soy quien te hace gemir ¿Se te olvida?

Naruto le miró con fiereza, retándole silenciosamente. Ambos mantenían la mirada con rabia contenida.

– Creo que es mejor que me vaya – terminó por discutir el rubio.

– No huyas – le apresó mas fuerte. – Ya no estoy jugando, ya no quiero ser un cazador ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

– Es difícil creerle a alguien que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en conquistas temporales, tebayo – intentó emprender la huida pero el azabache le apresaba fuertemente de la cintura.

– Pero yo te creo a ti y has hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo – declaró ocultando la vergüenza de sus propias palabras.

– No deberías confiar en la gente tan a la ligera – le reprendió sarcástico.

– Kyubi, ni siquiera sé tu nombre pero soy capaz de confiarte hasta mi vida – reveló mientras olía el cuello del menor. – Y lo hago porque sé que obtendré lo mismo de ti, aunque tu no lo quieras.

– ¡No me conoces! – respondió furibundo – Ni siquiera estas seguro de que sienta algo por ti ¿Y te vienes a declarar de esta manera?

– Lo sientes – expuso luego de besar a la fuerza los labios de durazno que el rubio mantenía sellados –, porque al igual que tú, sabía a lo que me expondría al querer averiguar mas de ti. Al responder mi pregunta, terminaste cruzando esa frontera que nos dividía – soltó un poco el agarre para poder acariciar la espalda del rubio – Me quieres... aunque tu razón lo niegue...

– Eres un imbécil – le contestó para soltarse con rapidez y terminar de vestirse.

– Te amo, chico que se hace llamar Kyubi. Y aunque esto signifique no vernos más, te demostraré que realmente me importas – proclamó para luego acostarse en la cama.

– No hay manera de puedas demostrar lo imposible – le retó con impotencia.

– Voy a dejar a Sakura – contestó para aligerar el ambiente –, tal vez me siga acostando con otras personas pero ten la seguridad de que el único que me ha conquistado has sido tú – volteó para seguir durmiendo. Ya no tenia nada más que decir.

Y Naruto tampoco tenia cara para debatir algo mas, por lo que , en cuanto terminó de vestirse salió corriendo dando un portazo.

**C.C.**

**Cazador Cazado**

**C.C.**

De esa discusion habia pasado una semana. Apagó el celular, se enfrasco en el trabajo y los estudios, y dedico la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en seducir a Gaara.

Le explico todo lo que habia pasado con el Uchiha, desde su primer encuentro hasta la ultima pelea. Gaara le dijo que dejaria pasar esa infidelidad a cambio de su dedicacion. De querer estar mas tiempo a su lado, de convencerlo para realizar cosas nuevas y que tuviera paciencia para todas esas tareas.

Naruto estaba contento por ello, pero algo dentro de él, se sentia triste por dejar a Sasuke de lado. Gaara le daba una nueva oportunidad pero, si realmente lo amara ¿Se la daria? ¿Intentaria entenderle?

Nuevamente su cerebro pitaba por tantos pensamientos juntos. Su decisión era esa, seguir con Gaara. Un hombre al que quería como su mejor amigo...

Y cuando su mente le recordaba los momentos con Sasuke no le faltaban ganas para ponerse a gritar de la frustración.

¿A que le tenia miedo? ¿A la fidelidad? ¿A saberse engañado de buenas a primeras?

Exacto. Le tenia miedo a la fama de Sasuke. Si el mismo se iba con cualquier tipo que le removiera el piso por unos segundos ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo haría?

Con Gaara obtenía eso, seguridad. Saberse único del otro.

De Sasuke jamas conseguiría aquello. Estaría todo el tiempo pensando en él, en qué estaría haciendo, si estaría con otro...

Y la tortura de los posibles escenarios ya le dejaban un sabor amargo en el corazón.

"Eres grande Naruto, enamorarte del Casanova más reconocido del país" ironizaba.

Por fin se daba cuenta. Le tenia pavor a ser un trofeo. El trofeo de Uchiha Sasuke.

La ultima llamada que recibio de él le comprobo la verdad.

"_cualquier persona quisiera estar en tu lugar..."_

Él no lo dudaba. De hecho sabia que mas del ochenta porciento de la poblacion femenina querria estar al menos una vez en su vida bajo los brazos del Uchiha. Y que lo comparara con todas esas le cegó el poco razonamiento que le quedaba.

"_Sharingan, sería mejor terminar de una vez con esto"_

Por supuesto que era lo mejor, y a pesar de que las palabras de Sasuke le hacian dudar a cada segundo no pudo sentirse mejor. Su decision era sabia. Sasuke jamás le sería fiel y el no quería ser un premio que dejas olvidado a la semana siguiente. Le dolia horrores pero ya no habia alternativa. Sasuke debia desaparecer de su vida y así se lo hizo saber.

Claro que después de cortar, su almohada fue la única testigo de sus lágrimas.

**C.C.**

**Cazador Cazado**

**C.C.**

Seis meses.

Seis pateticos y miserables meses en los cuales no pudo olvidar el calor que le proporcionaba esa piel tan blanca y esa mirada oscura.

Gaara, al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya no podria corresponderle mas, termino marchandose a una gira con su empresa. El rubio se sentia feliz por su amigo, era su sueño conocer mas del mundo en que vivia y se lo hizo saber la ultima noche.

No se volvieron a acostar, pero si habian muchas caricias que mas que todo decian "siempre te querre como un amigo". Lo bueno de ello es que no habia rencor, Gaara sentia que habia dado lo que mas podia en esa relacion y tambien sospechaba que el rubio habia puesto el doble de intencion. Pero no habia funcionado y asi era mucho mejor.

Naruto sin embargo, cada dia se sentia mas solo. Ya no salia de "cazería", tampoco iba a los encuentros que muchos amantes le pedian con fervor, no aceptaba invitaciones y no queria saber de nadie mas alla de su circulo de amigos.

Dentro de ese circulo se encontraba Deidara. Y gracias a él supo que Sasuke seguia en la misma posicion de Casanova.

No podia sentirse mas triste y estupido. Creer en algun momento que Sasuke lucharia por el, que intentaria convencerlo y que formarian esa relacion que tanto decia ansiar. Pero las mentiras caian por su propio peso, Sasuke seguia acostandose con otros, seguia coleccionando trofeos y manteniendo ilusionadas a todas aquellas que se habian metido su gran polla.

Sí, estaba celoso.

No importaba las muchas curiosidades que le contaba su amigo. Como que de la nada apareció diciendo que era bisexual, que habia terminado su compromiso con la "fea" como le decia a la novia de Sasuke, tambien que se pregonaba enamorado y que cada persona que aparecia en la vida del moreno tenia la peculiaridad de ser rubia y de ojos claros.

– Si hasta Sakura se tintó el pelo de rubio – comentaba con gracia.

Sonaba muy bonito, pero para Naruto, la realidad es que con todas esas cosas, Sasuke se habia vuelto el triple de popular.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo ironico y apagado, y ese no era él. Hoy se iba del país en una gira de estudios. Le costó mucho para poder alcanzar el puntaje y al fin conseguiría ir a su tan ansiada América, lugar donde nacieron sus padres. Al fin podría olvidar a Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el vibrador de su celular.

– Diga – contestó sin saber quien habia llamado.

– _Hola, Naruto. Soy Itachi _– contestaron.

– ¡Itachi! Demasiado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado, tebayo?

– _Aquí un poco enojado contigo –_ respondió el azabache mayor.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Y que hice? – preguntó extrañado.

– _Enamorar a mi ototo-baka ¿Te parece poco?_

Sonrió irónico – No juegues, Itachi. No estoy de humor con ese tema.

– _Sasuke tampoco, Naruto _– replicó serio – _¿Tienes alguna idea de las estupideces que hace?_

--No me interesa – objetó parco.

– P_ues a mi sí. Si antes era antisocial, ahora es un reprimido sexual – _dijo con seriedad aunque pareciera una broma.

– No seas ridículo, Sasuke regala semen como si fuera Papá Noel.

– _Pero no es lo mismo que contigo y me lo ha dicho... – _explicó dejando atontado a Naruto.

– ¿T-te ha contado lo de "nosotros"? – intentó no tartamudear de la vergüenza.

– _Oh sí, con detalles. – _se regodeó.

– Pero ¿Por qué? – se preguntó mas para si mismo. – Sasuke es demasiado reservado, no creo que sea del tipo que...

– _¿... presume con sus presas? _– completó por él – _No, no es así. Pero tuvo que decírmelo, era el precio que debía pagar por saber tu dirección _– confesó con gracia.

– ¡¿Qué le diste qué?!

– _Jajaja, me imagino su cara roja contándome todo y maldiciéndome por lo bajo, es tan baka –_ se burló Itachi.

– Pero...

– _Sé que quieres verlo, Deidara me lo dijo_ – Mataría a su primo por chismoso. – _y no lo culpes, se preocupa por ti, ya no eres el mismo y todos lo han notado_ – calló para enseriarse – _habla con él, dile lo que sientes. De entre los dos, al menos se tú el menos orgulloso Naruto. Sasuke es reacio a mostrarse tal cual es, pero te aseguro... en el tiempo que estuvo contigo hasta saltaba de feliz que estaba _– reveló a un boquiabierto Naruto – _créeme yo estaba peor que tu, mi cara se me iba al suelo. Pero se notaba feliz y por eso yo no me burlaba, ahora es un despojo humano buscando desfogue y cariño. Te quiere Naruto, y te aseguro que cuando Sasuke quiere a una persona, sin importar lo que suceda se mantendrá siempre para ti._

– ¿Cómo sabes eso si él me ha dicho que nunca ha querido a alguien? – consultó dudoso.

– _Porque ambos somos Uchiha_ – respondió con rapidez –, _y yo viví lo mismo que ustedes_ – reconoció con simpleza.

El silencio duró poco. Tal vez una oportunidad no era tan malo después de todo – Gracias, Itachi – agradeció con cariño.

– _De nada, Naruto. Y no te preocupes por mi hermano si estos días anda furioso conmigo _–

– ¿Por qué?

– _Porque obviamente le pediré detalles que serán muy difíciles de sonsacar – _rió con humor.

Rió con verdadero alivio – Descuida, veré que hacer. Adiós – esperó al otro.

– _Adiós, Naruto y cuidate_ – cortó.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿No era que se iba?

– Sasuke es un verdadero teme, tebayo – masculló con fingida rabia hacia su departamento para ver como una persona con un ramo de rosas en la mano levantaba la otra para golpear pero siempre se detenía. – ¿Ese es Sasuke? – se preguntó con verdadero interés pues, aunque el perfil del Uchiha pareciera molesto, se veía de lejos como sus manos temblaban para "intentar" tocar la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos pera la misma indecisión carcomieron a Naruto, que con toda la falta de paciencia, se colocó detrás del Uchiha y le habló.

– ¿Estarás todo el día allí, tebayo? – preguntó con la voz cálida y evitando parecer ansioso.

– Naruto...

Tal vez debiera darse una oportunidad. Tal vez conocer al Uchiha no debía ser tan malo. O quizás no debería enfocarse en el Uchiha, sino en Sasuke. El mismo que le miraba anhelante con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

* * *

**Lo siento pero me cambié de trabajo y el ajetreo me ha dejado ocupada. No sé si dejar este capitulo como un final o quizás necesiten de un prologo para saber como se da una relación entre dos ex-cazadores ¿No creen?**

**Bueno, fue un gusto escribir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
